Electronic Clover
by fake-voice
Summary: Después de la guerra, ¿hay paz? Los humanos sienten rechazo hacia los reploids, así que el sueño de un mundo pacifico en donde los reploids y los humanos vivan en paz parece lejano… aunque… ¿realmente es imposible vivir todos juntos? - Shonen Ai ZeroX
1. La calma antes de la tormenta

_¡Rockman no me pertenece!  
>Ni ninguno de sus personajes ni nada similar.<br>Solo este fic puede pertenecerme_

Resumen: Después de la guerra, ¿hay paz? Los humanos sienten rechazo hacia los reploids, así que el sueño de un mundo pacifico en donde los reploids y los humanos vivan en paz parece lejano… aunque… ¿realmente es imposible vivir todos juntos?

_Advertencia: puede ver shonen ai ligero  
>Otras notas: los reploids no tienen sexo, así que en este fic se cuestionara constantemente su sexualidad, en especial la de X.<em>

—

**_Electronic clover_**_  
><em>1 – La calma antes de la tormenta.

"_A pesar de que está peleando, sus manos siempre parecieran juntarse en una plegaria silenciosa."_

— ¿A dónde vas, X? — preguntó Axl mientras reposaba su mejilla en el frío escritorio, era un día caluroso, de aquellos en lo cual no importaba cuanto te esforzaras por refrescarte, el calor siempre era más fuerte… y el que fueran reploids no significaba que no pudieran sentirlo, es más, era en cierto grado peligroso sin un sistema de ventilación adecuado.

Por fortuna la oficina tenía varios de apoyo.

— A cortarme el cabello — respondió X mientras salía de la habitación, el ya había terminado con el trabajo de oficina, que consistía en varios informes sobre misiones anteriores, trabajo que Axl no lograba terminar y, que seriamente, dudaba que terminaría algún día.

— _¿Tú tienes cabello?_ — soltó incrédulo el reploid más joven mientras se reincorporaba de golpe, la sola idea de que bajo el casco azul hubiera algo que no fuera una cabeza calva le sobrepasaba.

Nunca había visto a X si el casco.

— ¿De verdad _creíste_ que era calvo? — exclamó Zero tratando de aguantarse la risa, hace unos días atrás había salido el mismo tema sobre la cabeza de X, él, como mejor amigo, ya sabía la respuesta, pero la imaginación de Axl sobrepasaba fronteras y había llegado a la conclusión de "no tiene cabello porque es muy viejo, y a los viejos se les cae el cabello, ¿no? Y es por eso que no se quita el casco"

Zero se había mordido la lengua para no recordarle al reploid más joven que los androides no funcionaban igual que los humanos… aunque se parecían en muchas cosas… ¿Quién diría que a los reploids también le crece el pelo? Además, el mismo Zero era tan viejo como X, y hasta ahora, no era calvo.

Aunque en un rincón de su mente estaba comenzando a preocuparse, recordaba tener mucho más cabello años atrás y ahora… (1)

X solo fulmino con la mirada a ambos y iba abrir la boca para responderles, pero fue interrumpido por la alarma y la voz de Alia que se escuchaba a través de los parlantes, pidiéndoles que vallan a la sala de reuniones.

— ¡Es hora del rock and roll! — Grito de pronto Axl mientras salía disparado hacia el punto de encuentro, cualquier cosa era mejor que el papeleo.

— Me sorprende que pueda ir tan rápido sin hacer _dash_ (2) — murmuro por lo bajo X — ojalá reaccionara igual con los informes.

— Acabas de sonar como una madre criticando a su hijo — se rió Zero mientras iba más calmadamente a la sala. — tú sabes, típico "ojala hicieras tu tareas de la misma forma en que juegas tus video-juegos" — mímico casi a la perfección una voz irritante de señora.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy la mujer de la relación? — Bromeo X, tal vez si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera molestado o algo, pero no con Zero, nunca con Zero.

— ¿Estamos en una? — fingió sorpresa el reploid rojo.

— ¿Quieres estar en una? — dijo X en un tono que sonaba coqueto y juguetón, incluso algo provocativo… un tono que Zero nunca había escuchado antes en X y comenzó a dudar si estaba bromeando o no… porque… ¿seguían jugando, no?

Su relación siempre había sido de amistad, aunque algunas veces las personas pensaban que más que una amistad, su relación era más parecida a la de un matrimonio realmente viejo, ambos morirían por proteger al otro, ambos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas y ambos las habían superado juntos, incluso después de casi cien años… pero… ¿una relación romántica con X? eso se le hacía de lo más extraño del mundo.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció una eternidad hasta que X soltó una carcajada.

— Oh, dios, la cara que pusiste, oh dios, oh dios, ¡no tiene precio! — continuó en su ataque de risa el padre de todos los reploids.

— ¡¿Pueden los tortolitos venir YA? — grito Axl desde la puerta, no querían dar los detalles de la misión al menos que estuvieran todos juntos, y el ya había llegado desde hace… unos minutos.

— ¡Ya vamos! — respondió X al ponerse a correr aun contento, dejando a su amigo algo desconcertado atrás.

Ya las alarmas no significaban lo mismo de antes, desde la última batalla, en donde aparentemente habían derrotado a Sigma finalmente, parecía que los tiempos de paz habían llegado. Ahora aquel sonido y la luz roja solo servían para casos menores, como ayudar en un incendio o investigar actividad sospechosa, algunas veces escoltar a una persona importante como un presidente o un embajador, pero nada más.

El mundo había cambiado, y poco a poco se estaba transformando en aquella utopía soñada.

* * *

><p><p>

La misión, era simple, habían detectado una energía anormal en un parque de diversiones, y solo había que ir a investigar.

Axl estaba rebotando de alegría, era la primera vez que iba a un parque de diversiones, no le importaba el calor, ni el sol, ni que sus sistemas se sobrecalentaran por la pesada armadura, ¡era un día perfecto para una salida al parque perfecto!

— ¡La mejor misión del mundo! — Grito mientras levantaba los brazos en victoria

— Trabajo es trabajo Axl, no vamos a subirnos a las atracciones, solo tenemos que investigar y no llamar la atención — dijo X mientras analizaba el lugar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había estado en un parque como este, la ultima vez había sido una salida con su unidad a modo de premio por una misión exitosa, todos lo habían disfrutado… aunque esta vez no venia para divertirse y tampoco había venido con su unidad. (3)

— ¿He? ¿Eso significa que no puedo ir a la montaña rusa? ¡Qué fiasco! — Se desanimo fácilmente el reploid más joven — ¡¿todos estos juegos y no me puedo subir a _ninguno_? ¡Es lo _peor_ que me puede pasar! ¡_Solo déjame subirme a ese_! — Dijo apuntando el "Tornado de fuego", la montaña más alta con el viaje más largo del parque, también era la montaña con las curvas más peligrosas y empinadas del mundo — ¡solo una vez! ¿_Sí_? — el tono suplicante de Axl pudo ver derretido a cualquiera, cualquiera menos X.

— No seas melodramático, y no, podrías causar alarma andar por ahí y con la armadura puesta.

— Me la quito — dijo mientras buscaba en sus archivos el comando para desactivar la armadura, tenía que recordar hacer un acceso directo. (4)

— Axl… — regaño X en un tono de advertencia, usualmente las misiones en donde había señales anormales de energía podían ser peligrosas, y eso le preocupaba, podía tratarse de una bomba o de un Maverick con un gran poder destructivo… tal vez en el menor de los casos una falla en uno de los suministros eléctricos del parque, que sería el mejor caso escenario posible.

— ¿Qué? ¡Solo una vuelta! — Volvió a suplicar

— Solo una — dijo Zero de pronto cortando a X, quien seguramente respondería con una negativa rotunda.

— ¡Kay! — Grito alegremente el Androide, una vez que Axl desactivo su armadura, quedo como cualquier reploid civil, con una polera sencilla negra y vaqueros azul marino. Se dirigió a la velocidad de la luz al juego electrónico — ¡muchas gracias Zero! — Gritó a lo lejos — ¡Zero eres el mejor! — Y luego, por la distancia, se perdió de la visión de los reploids mayores.

Zero solo sonrió, el recordaba ver estado en un parque como este con Iris… el algodón de azúcar y las películas de terror eran partes de ese amable memoria, también recordaba la montaña rusa, esa era una de sus atracciones favoritas, recordaba que Iris no había guardado bien su gorro antes de subirse a la atracción, por lo cual había salido volando por los aires en la primera vuelta, luego de eso, se habían quedado juntos hasta tarde riendo, buscando el dichoso gorrito que había quedado en el otro lado del parque por alguna razón misteriosa…

Pero todo ese asunto con Iris ya lo había superado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, solo sucedía que la nostalgia se apoderaba de él algunas veces… y… entonces noto los profundos ojos verdes de X, mirándole fijo, regañándole con la mirada.

— Lo estas malcriando demasiado — refunfuño X, refiriéndose a Axl que se había salido con la suya gracias a Zero.

— ¿Qué? Deja que se divierta, es la primera vez que está en un parque de diversiones, no va a pasar nada… — trato de excusarse, pero la mirada seria de X le seguía acosando.

— Puede pasar algo — exclamó X por lo bajo desviando la mirada lentamente, Zero solo lo observó en silencio, analizándolo…

"_esto está comenzando a ser incomodo_" pensó X, mientras un rubor casi invisible se posaba en su rosto. Pocos reploids podían soportar la mirada de "te estoy analizando" de Zero… era casi como si el androide rojo estuviera invadiendo su base de datos, cosa que era imposible, porque lo era, ¿no? — ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tengo algo en la cara? — explotó X después de un rato. Zero solo sonrió, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

— Deja de ser tan paranoica, diviértete un poco. — dijo reteniendo una risa, X realmente actuaba como una mujer algunas veces.

— ¡¿Pa-paranoica?

— Oye, técnicamente no es incorrecto, ¿recuerdas? Los reploids no tenemos sexo, y tú aceptaste ser la chica en la relación.

— ¡Nunca acepté y no estamos en una relación! — La voz le salió chillona en aquel momento pero ambos reploids decidieron ignorarlo —… ¡es solo-!

— -Lo único que puede suceder es que un juego falle, solo tenemos que alertar a los técnicos, decir que posiblemente uno de sus suministros de energía está fallando y ellos revisaran, nosotros solo estamos de apoyo en caso de que algo se salga de control y como veo que van las cosas, nada se va a salir mal, así que relájate X.

X lo observo, en el rostro de Zero no había señal de inseguridad, o de estar mintiendo, nada, solo confianza absoluta.

— Lo haces sonar tan fácil. — murmuró con cierto enojo X

— Lo haces sonar tan complicado. — contra ataco Zero, le divertía tener estos argumentos con su amigo, solo porque él sabía que tenía la razón.

—…Eres un tonto — soltó de repente el androide azul, en un tono casi infantil, pero la situación estaba llegando a taladrar sus nervios, ¿_porque estaba tan preocupado_? No lo sabía ¿_estaba siendo paranoico_? Quizás, pero que Zero lo hiciera sonar tan… _fácil,_ no le cuadraba en su mente.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan… Tsundere? (5) — dijo Zero más para sí mismo que para el otro reploid, hace un rato X estaba coqueteándole (aunque no estaba seguro) y ahora parecía que la idea de una relación no le agradaba para nada, plus, le llamaba tonto por tratar de calmar sus nervios por estar paranoico por nada… que era algo lindo, digo, ¿Quién usa la palabra "tonto" hoy en día? Solo los niños.

X solo le había quedado mirando tratando de registrar la palabra que su amigo había usado.

— ¿Qué yo soy _tunde-que_? —Exclamó una vez que termino su análisis, en su base de archivos no existía esa palabra y el modo traductor no lograba decirle nada, ¿Qué rayos le habían dicho?

— Si te deja más tranquilo iremos lo más rápido posible donde los técnicos, ¿ya? Luego buscaremos a Axl.

Y la conversación terminó, realmente no tenían nada que decir además de lo que habían dicho, ¿de qué servía? No es como si X fuera a cambiar de opinión o Zero fuera a cambiar la suya. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino para avisar a los técnicos sobre él posible desperfecto, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

No había nadie.

— Okay, esto sí es preocupante — dijo Zero mientras exploraba la oficina, tratando de encontrar a alguno de los técnicos que se suponía que estaban ahí.

— No, esto SÍ es preocupante — dijo X mientras señalaba el armario de escobas y a los tres trabajadores amarrados e inconscientes juntos un reploid a medio desmantelar — esta situación no se ve bien… pero por suerte tú no estás tan mal — murmuro para el androide que estaba a medio desarmar en el armario mientras buscaba los cables necesarios para hacer que el pobre volviera a funcionar, solo lo habían desconectado, nada más. — ¡Ya está! — Exclamó al conectar al androide que rápidamente volvió a la vida.

— ¡BOMBA! ¡TERRORISTAS! ¡HAY QUE EVACUAR EL PARQUE! — Grito el androide haciendo que tanto Zero como X se sobresaltaran, no esperaban que tuviera un despertar tan brusco.

— ¡Hay que avisar por el alta voz! — le grito X a Zero

— ¡NO! ¡SI HACEN ESO LOS TERRORISTAS HARAN EXPLOTAR LAS BOMBAS ANTES! ¡DETONACIÓN POR CONTROL REMOTO Y POR TEMPORIZADOR

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren los terroristas? — Se acerco Zero para conversar mejor con el androide anónimo.

— ¡POR LO QUE SÉ HACE 43 MINUTOS DESDE MI DESACTIVACIÓN INTENTARON NEGOCIAR CON EL PRESIDENTE POR VIDEO-TRANSMISIÓN, PROMETIERON UNA NUEVA TRANSMISION A LAS 4 PM!

— ¿Con el presidente? — "solo quedan diecisiete minutos para las cuatro" pensó el androide azul

— ¡QUIEREN HACER UNA LEY ANTI-REPLOIDS! ¡SI LAS BOMBAS EXPLOTAN LA CULPA SERA NUETRA! ¡SI NO, ES QUE EL PRESIDENTE A CONSIDERADO APROBAR LA DEMANDA!

— Esto es… ridículo — replico X, le costaba creer tal historia… ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Ahora que habían logrado derrotar a Sigma y restaurar la paz? — ¿sabes cuantas bombas hay? ¿A qué hora detonaran?

— ¡NUMERO DESCONOCIDO! ¡HORA DESCONOCIDA!

— ¡Alia! ¡Chequea el parque por favor! ¡Hay bombas en él! — Pidió desesperadamente por el transmisor a su operadora.

— ¡Enseguida X, el escáner completo tomara 5 minutos! — respondió Alia mientras trabaja lo más rápido que podía en su computadora, una zona tan grande como el parque usualmente tomaría más tiempo en ser analizado, pero desde antes de que empezara la misión había comenzado varios análisis por lo extraña que era la situación, ahora tomaría menos tiempo llegar a cualquier resultado.

A pesar de todo, Zero estaba bastante tranquilo con la situación, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, él ya tenía mucha experiencia con misiones con bombas y nunca había fallado ninguna, está no tenia porque ser diferente… a pesar de que había una ausencia abismal de datos importantes.

— ¿Una ley anti-reploids? Es obvio que el presidente no aceptaría una demanda así como así, que tontería — dijo el androide rojo despreocupadamente mientras que por el transmisor trataba de comunicarse con Axl, tenía que informarle al joven sobre las bombas para buscarlas rápidamente, también tenían que buscar una forma de evacuar el parque sin llamar demasiado la atención de los terroristas… un dolor de cabeza se venía formando pero de eso se preocuparía luego…

Entonces notó que X estaba demasiado tranquilo — ¿algo mal amigo? — "_además del lio de las bombas y de los terroristas_" agrego mentalmente Zero.

— Por qué… ¿Por qué no ha dado aviso a nadie? ¿_Por qué no nos han llamado_?

— ¿Perdón? — pero antes de que pudiera continuar, X le tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr, era hora de buscar las bombas, no había tiempo que perder.

— ¡Zero! ¡Tú eres mejor que esto! **_¡Piensa!_** ¡Los terroristas han negociado ya con el presidente! _¡¿Por qué él no nos aviso de esto?_ —Dijo mientras saltaba por sobre el edificio en donde estaban los trabajadores, rápidamente su sistema había comenzado a buscar señales anormales de energía, ¡ahí escondida en el techo había una bomba! ¡Era lógico! ¡Las primeras víctimas tendrían que ser los del centro de control, _así nadie hablaría del incidente_! — **¡Él sabe que estamos perfectamente capacitados para este tipo de casos!** —continuó mientras rápidamente desconectaba los circuitos de la bomba, dejándola inútil — **¡El presidente no puede aprobar la demanda de los terroristas _aunque quisiera_!** pero si las bombas explotan… si eso sucede… _¡tendrá razones más que suficientes como para aceptarlas y el público en general se pondrá en contra de los reploids!** ¡Más de lo normal!**_ — Exclamó X histéricamente mientras le lanzaba la bomba desactivada a Zero — Yo voy a buscar por este sector, Avisa a Axl rápido, ¡debemos buscar los sitios más estratégicos, entre ellos debe estar la montaña rusa! — y antes de que Zero pudiera responder X ya estaba corriendo hacia la zona de descanso del parque, los lugares donde hubieran más personas o hubiera maquinaria importante eran los blancos principales.

Zero se había quedado quieto por un instante, no tan solo la rápida conclusión de X le había tomado por sorpresa, es más, le había sorprendido que de pronto una misión tan sencilla subiera de pronto a una de clase S.

— ¡AXL! ¡Hay bombas en el parque! ¡Número total desconocido al igual que hora de detonación! ¡Revisa la montaña rusa y sus alrededores! ¡Alia nos dará más información apenas termine de escanear el área! ¡Yo estaré en el sector Oeste del parque! — dijo por el transmisor mientras iba por toda velocidad y escaneaba el área con sus sistemas, tal vez no tan potentes y eficientes como el de HQ, pero que serian capases de detectar cualquier anomalía cercana a él.

— ¡Roger! — Grito Axl mientras se zafaba del asiento de la montaña rusa en una maniobra arriesgada, no podría disfrutar del viaje hasta el final, lo cual era una pena, pero lo mejor era actuar rápido.

El único que noto su ausencia fue su compañero de asiento, un joven de cabello blanco que miraba atónico como de pronto el androide saltaba por los aires e invocaba su armadura, para luego caer al vacío.

Pero nadie más lo noto, y mucho menos, tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando en el parque.

Algo grande se estaba armando bajo sus propias narices y seguramente pagarían el precio si los reploids no salvaban el pellejo de los humanos de ellos mismos.

—… Porque… los únicos que pueden pedir semejante demanda son humanos — pensó Zero al llegar a su propia conclusión. — meh, qué más da…, no importa lo que sea, humano o reploid… ¡no permitiré que se entrometan en la paz que X tanto se ha esforzado por mantener! — Dijo mientras desactivaba la bomba que se encontraba en una de las entradas del parque, la única salida posible en caso de que ocurra la desgracia — ¡Se han metido con los androides equivocados! — murmuro con determinación mientras continuaba a toda velocidad para desactivar las demás, el enemigo podría tener la ventaja, ¡pero eso no significaba que tuviera la victoria! — ¡el triunfo… será nuestro!

**_Continuara…_**

—  
>Notas:<p>

(1) No sé cuantos lo han notado, pero en el x7 Zero tiene mucho menos cabello. Y mucho más liso.

(2) Dash, el movimiento rápido que hacen los reploids al tomar impulso con los propulsores de los pies. No creo que sea necesario explicarlo para los amantes del juego, pero solo por si acaso. :P

(3) Unidad, si no mal recuerdo X y Zero son como comandantes, aunque nunca se le ha visto en ese plan comandante militar en los juegos, imagino que tienen reploids menores a quienes entrenar y cuidar todo el tiempo, a X me lo imagino como un padre/madre cuidando de cada uno de ellos y preocupándose.

(4) Imagino que los reploids tienen su propio Windows en su cabeza, por así decirlo, por lo cual pueden guardar información valiosa en segundos y realizar comandos de transformación, tele transportación o de cambio de poderes en forma organizada (estos últimos solo con ayuda de chips)

(5) Tsundere: personajes que no saben expresar sus sentimientos románticos correctamente, tienen una actitud cerrada y combativa, pero en el fondo son solo personas tiernas que quieren amar a quienes les gusta. Muchas veces son incomprendidas por las acciones contradictorias que hacen, por ejemplo, darte una caja de chocolates con un mensaje muy tierno para luego insultarte y decirte "no lo hice porque me gustes o algo así, así que no te emociones". X no encontró el significado de la palabra porque forma parte de la jerga de la internet. (Realmente no tiene un significado real)

Androides y reploids.  
>Técnicamente, X es un androide y todos los demás, reploids (REPLic AndrOIDS) REPLOIDS, pero aun más técnicamente, todos son maquinas así que todos son androides XDU<p>

_Nota del autor: no quería hacer un fic enteramente romántico, así que espero ver hecho bien el factor aventura._

_Las criticas son bienvenidas siempre y cuando me las expliquen bien (no me digan, no me gusto esto y no digan nada más, o nunca sabré que hice mal) y…_

_¡Por favor sean amables conmigo! Estoy intentando que este fic me salga lo mejor posible pero no soy escritor y menos profesional, así que seguramente tenga errores, ¡ayúdenme a mejorar!_

_Y finalmente, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. ¡Carrera contra el tiempo!

_¡Megaman pertenece a Capcom! _

**Capitulo 2  
>¡Carrera contra el tiempo! ¡Antes del bom!<strong>

"_Yo no creo que la edad importe, digo, puedo ser mayor que tú pero aun así me siento bastante joven…"_

A diferencia de los dos reploids anteriores —Zero y X— a Axl le ponían bastante nervioso las misiones que involucraban bombas: ¿Sabía desactivarlas? Sí, pero, ¿sabía desactivar sus nervios?, No.

Y efectivamente, en lo alto de la montaña rusa, detrás del cartel que decía "Tornado de fuego", había una bomba.

_**Una maldita bomba**_

_En el juego en donde él estaba._

En donde se subía _mucha gente._

Ahí había una _jodida bomba_ que no sabía cuando explotaría.

— Vamos Axl, tú puedes desactivarla, incluso tienes tu manual para desactivar bombas en tus archivos, tú puedes, lo has hecho antes, _**en una jodida cyberbike a toda velocidad**_ (1), puedes hacerlo otra vez, — trataba de darse ánimos a sí mismo, pero no estaba dando resultados — _**maldición, solo que esta es la primera vez en donde hay humanos involucrados.**_ — casi como si hubiera dado una señal, el carro vino por su segunda vuelta trayendo consigo los gritos despreocupados de quienes lo montaban. — ¡ARG! ¡¿Podrían callarse? ¿Hello~? ¡Reploid trabajando para usted!_** ¡Estoy tratando de salvar vidas!**_ — Exclamó para nadie en especial, sabía que nadie lo escucharía de todos modos — ¿Por qué los humanos son tan endemoniadamente frágiles? — se quejó. La bomba se negaba a ser desactivada y no saber la hora de detonación era un punto en contra, un enorme punto en contra. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta no puede ser otra misión normal? ¿Por qué tiene que tener humanos? _**¡Los humanos mueren!**_ _¡No se reparan! __**¡Mueren**_**!**—El pobre Axl estaba comenzando a entrar en un nuevo grado de pánico, la única forma que un reploid "muriera" seria destrozando el chip de A.I, en otras palabras, su cerebro. En cambio un humano podía morir: Quemado, aplastado, golpeado, y la lista podía continuar hasta el infinito y más allá.

¿Por qué no eran más…_ invulnerables_?

Axl no pedía mucho.

Solo que fueran capases de resistir una explosión… _o dos._

— _**¡Condenado cable rojo córtate de una vez!**_ —ya presa del horror jaló con todas sus fuerzas dicho cable y… ¡Ya lo había logrado! Por un segundo miro triunfal al cable en su mano.

Solo fue un segundo de paz.

Lástima que el cable no fue el único en soltarse de su lugar.

Axl vio en cámara lenta como la bomba caía, ¡una cosa era desactivarlas y otra era neutralizarlas! _**¡Esa cosa aun podía explotar!**_

Por fortuna logró atraparla antes de que cayera al vacío, aunque ahora estaba colgando a una gran altura, afirmándose con apenas una mano en uno de los fierros del juego y con una bomba en la otra.

Pobre Axl; se encontraba en una posición incómoda entre el abismo y el carro de la montaña rusa, el cual venía por su segunda vuelta y que amenazaba con atropellar su mano y, no olvidemos, _**una bomba.**_

¿No hubiera sido más fácil evacuar a los humanos? Lo era, pero esta era una misión sigilosa, por lo que requería extrema precaución. Y así, de pronto, se dieron cuenta de que no importaba lo que hicieran, pues no existía forma de dar la alarma sin hacer que las personas entraran en pánico.

Porque los humanos eran humanos, era normal entrar en pánico en una situación así de peligrosa, pero más peligroso era dejar que el miedo se apoderara de la gente.

**_"El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento, y así… terminas en el lado oscuro."_** No, espera, película equivocada. Aunque sabía que una vez X le dijo algo similar.

La cosa es que no había forma de evitar que los humanos sintieran miedo, menos sabiendo que hay un detonante explosivo por ahí.

Era como pedirle al reploid azul que no entrara en pánico si viera a Sigma en su propio baño, usando su cepillo de dientes.

_**Imposible.**_

_**Lo natural es entrar en pánico.**_

Era mejor quedarse callado y cumplir la misión en secreto.

Un coro de gritos de gozo le devolvió a la realidad.

Ahí venia el carro del mal por su última vuelta.

Y pensar que hace no muchos minutos él estaba disfrutando también en ese carro, gritando por gusto, divirtiéndose, pensando que estar ahí era la mejor cosa del mundo.

Ahora aquel aparato parecía la carreta del diablo, amenazando por venir por él y llevárselo al otro mundo.

Si es que existe tal cosa como el otro mundo.

—…Y así termina el brillante día en el parque— dijo, mientras instintivamente se soltaba del fierro que evitaba su caída.

Solo esperaba que sus propulsores le permitiesen alcanzar otro lugar al cual afirmarse.

"_Funcionen funcionen funcionen funcionen_" repetía una y otra vez en su mente, mientras lentamente se acercaba a la única plataforma que podía salvarle.

Ya estaba cerca.

Ya casi.

Solo un poco más.

Desgraciadamente, mantenerse a flote por mucho tiempo no era una de sus cualidades.

"_Maldito sea el que me diseñ__ó__ como un modelo semi - __aéreo__ y no enteramente aéreo__. C__uando sepa quien fue, prometo que le voy a…" _

Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, volvió a caer.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ya está! — X había terminado de desarmar una bomba que estaba debajo del puente de la zona de descanso. Definitivamente los terroristas habían puesto las bombas en lugares estratégicos, lo cual hacia mucho más sencillo detectarlas.<p>

— ¿Cómo vas Alia? — Preguntó por el intercomunicador. Habían pasado 5 minutos y ya había desactivado 3 bombas, contando una que estaba en el techo del mini – mall del parque, en donde los humanos compraban suvenires y algunos alimentos… ¿Por qué este parque tenía que ser tan grande como Disney landia?

— Acabo de tener los resultados, solo quedan tres bombas más. El sector en donde estás está limpio, ahora mismo te estoy mandando el mapa y las coordenadas de las 3 bombas restantes — Rápidamente frente a sus ojos se descargó el mapa del parque y, efectivamente, la zona en la cual estaba patrullando ya estaba limpia, pero no podía decir lo mismo del sector de Axl… tal vez era hora de comunicarse con él y ver que sucedía.

— ¿Axl? Que estás hacien…?— no logró terminar la pregunta.

—**_ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_** — Y X cortó la comunicación. No esperaba escuchar al reploid joven _gritando, _y lo peor era que el intercomunicador era parte de él, así que no tan solo lo había escuchado gritar; lo había escuchado gritar dentro de_ su cabeza_, _con el volumen al 100%, _lo que equivalía al doble que _un humano le gritara a la oreja a otro_. Por suerte los reploids no podían quedar sordos.

"_Maldita sea Axl, más te vale que estés bien o si no…_"pensó mientras corría en dirección a la montaña rusa.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ahora solo quedan dos! — Habló Zero por el intercomunicador mientras terminaba con la bomba que se encontraba en el tren del parque.<p>

Él realmente estaba comenzando a odiar esta misión. A los terroristas se les había ocurrido poner una bomba en el trencito, en ese en donde se subían los niños y ancianos para ir a otras partes del parque.

No había duda de que querían matar al mayor número de gente posible.

— Bueno, ahora solo queda la de la montaña rusa y… — vio en el mapa electrónico como había otra bomba en movimiento. — ¿Eh? Que molestia… — rápidamente trató de contactar a sus compañeros con el comunicador — ¿Axl? ¿X? ¿en don…?-

— _**-AAAAAAAA-**_ — y Zero cortó la comunicación con Axl rápidamente.

Ahora su cabeza le dolía como el infierno.

— _¿Trataste de comunicarte con Axl?_ — dijo la voz de X dentro de su cabeza. — _creó que tiene problemas… yo voy por él, __tú __ve por la bomba en movimiento._

— Iba a sugerir exactamente lo mismo, ¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que quiero? — preguntó Zero fingiendo extrañeza, pero era normal entre ellos saber lo que quería el otro antes de que lo dijeran Era como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados.

— _Años de experiencia, muchos años de experiencia — _respondió juguetonamente su compañero, muy lejos había quedado la época en que eran "Sempai" y "Kohai", Zero no le sorprendía como antes.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Sabes lo que voy a querer cuando termine esta misión? — preguntó Zero, no porque estuvieran en medio de una misión seria significaba que no pudieran bromear un poco.

— _¿Patear__le__ el trasero al presidente? _

— Lo hiciste sonar como una pregunta, no como una confirmación, pero sí, quiero patear su trasero. — Zero logró escuchar la risa de X — No, enserio X, tiene lógica lo que has dicho… antes siempre nos llamaban por estas cosas, sin importar las demandas de los antisociales, sin importar cuantas veces le dieran la amenaza de "no llamen a los hunters o si no las pagarán", pero esta vez…

— _Fue diferente _— X terminó la frase por él.

— Había escuchado de grupos que querían la desactivación de los reploids, tu tú sabes, por lo de Sigma y todo eso,… pero que el presidente piense igual… es algo totalmente… radical…

—…

No era necesario ser adivino para saber que el tema desalentaba a X.

— Pero no te desanimes amigo, su periodo termina este año, y no creo que vuelva a ser reelecto — más silencio — ¿sabes que otra cosa voy a querer cuando termine esta misión? — continuó Zero, no quería deprimir a su amigo y lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar de tema.

Silenció, y quizás algo de curiosidad.

— Poner mi Cable USB en tu- —

— _¡ZERO!_ — Escuchó a gritar a X de la vergüenza _— ¡no vengas con los chistes de USB! ¡Tú… tú… pervertido! _ (2) — retiraba lo dicho anteriormente, algunas veces Zero seguía sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No estás listo para ir más allá del Bromance (3)? ¿El androide más viejo del mundo nunca dejará de ser virgen? — continuó bromeando Zero. Nada mejor que chistes de USB para aliviar los ánimos.

—_Yo…—_pero sea lo que sea que X hubiera querido responder, fue interrumpido por algo_—_… _Oh, ya encontré a Axl, continuamos esto luego… y Zero… cuídate… _— y la comunicación se cortó.

Y Zero quedó pensando mientras se dirigía al castillo del parque, lugar en donde se encontraba el último explosivo según el mapa de Alia.

— Supongo que realmente podemos describir nuestra relación como un Bromance que se está pasando de la raya — dijo para nadie en particular.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste ahí, Axl?<p>

— Salté.

— ¿De la montaña rusa?

— Sí.

Silencio…

Y entonces X explotó.

— ¡Es la cosa _más irresponsable_ que has hecho _hasta ahora_! _**¡Te pudiste **__**haber **__**matado!**_ ¡Tú…! _¡Tú!_

Y ahí estaba mamá X en acción, apuntándole con el dedo acusador, mientras el pobre Axl estaba atrapado en las ramas del árbol que le salvó milagrosamente la vida… y de dejar sus partes reploids repartidas por el piso.

— Ya te bajo de ahí, espera un momento — dijo X mientras se disponía a subir al árbol.

A su parecer el reploid joven tenía problemas para bajar por su cuenta.

— Mejor ve por la otra bomba —replicó Axl señalando la montaña rusa, al parecer los terroristas habían notado que la construcción metálica era suficiente para matar a varias personas, pero como se trataba de una edificación tan grande, una sola bomba no sería suficiente para crear el caos. — yo te espero aquí. — continuó, "_no es como si me pudiera mover mucho por el momento_"... y no quería que X notara la incómoda posición en que le había dejado una rama en especial.

Al parecer nadie lo había notado.

"_Que suerte."_

X dudó por un momento, pero prioridades son prioridades.

— Está bien, pero trata de bajar con cuidado. — la preocupación era notoria en su voz, a pesar de que lo peor ya había pasado.

— Me hubieras dicho eso cuando estuve allá arriba. — "_Aunque eso no hubiera cambiado nada_"

Tal vez se hubiera desesperado más y hubiera explotado por la presión.

X sonrió.

Debía admitir que la situación realmente era graciosa si uno la observaba con atención.

Axl parecía un gato que no podía bajar de ese gran árbol… y no sería la primera vez, ni la última en la que el reploid joven era comparado con aquel animal.

Sin querer, soltó una risita.

* * *

><p>Zero corría por los pasillos del castillo, era realmente grande y simulaba ser uno de esos típicos castillos de princesas, "<em>realmente digno para un parque tan grande<em>". Si él tuviera novia, seguramente la llevaría a un castillo así. Seguramente las chicas lo encontrarían romántico… por un segundo pensó en Iris, hasta que su imagen fue remplazada por X.

Desde hace tiempo que había desarrollado sentimientos por su amigo, de amistad a algo más, aunque realmente no le gustaba aceptarlo del todo, y sabía que era lo mismo para X, muchas veces se habían coqueteado, pero por una razón u otra, nunca habían llegado a nada.

¿Orgullo quizás? No, era porque eran amigos, amigos ante todo, y era… extraño.

Tal vez era la costumbre, sí, era eso; estaba tan acostumbrado a la idea de que eran amigos que pasar de eso a ser amantes era… raro.

Pero Zero no era estúpido. Podía estar en la negación, pero no era un idiota, porque se habían coqueteado muchas veces, si que siempre con el pretexto de bromear, pero nunca habían salido juntos románticamente, o hecho algo de parejas.

Y esa situación ya le aburría.

"_Le pediré una cita apenas termine este día_" continuó en sus pensamientos mientras revisaba las habitaciones.

No es que no lo haya intentado antes, pero nunca lograba su cometido, o el momento nunca era el indicado.

_**Pero **__**ya no quería esperar al momento indicado.**_

O simplemente estaban tan escudados en esto de ser "amigos", que nunca era el momento indicado.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de la última bomba.

Zero no sabía si sus sentimientos eran necesariamente "amor", pero sí sabía que era algo muy similar a lo que había sentido por Iris.

Había muerto por X y volvería a morir de ser necesario.  
>Ahora vivía por él… ¿Por qué no compartir la vida que tenían como algo más?…<p>

Podría hacerlo, terminar esta misión, pedirle a X una cita amistosa y si las cosas iban bien podían subir de nivel… ¿por qué ahora sonaba tan simple? ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo sonaba tan simple? ¿Era porque tenían tiempo libre? ¿Era porque ya no existía Sigma?

¿Era porque actualmente X le estaba dando señales de querer una relación con él? Tal vez finalmente era hora de terminar con el Bromance y comenzar algo real.

¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

"_Lo haces sonar tan fácil_" escuchó la voz de X en su imaginación, respondiéndole a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser complicado? — respondió por lo bajo — _**¿Por qué no puede ser fácil?**_ — continuó. Después de tanta muerte y tristeza, ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaban las preocupaciones de lado y hacían las cosas simples? _¿Por qué no?_ — No tenemos porque llegar al nivel USB si no quieres… —…aunque sería lindo llegar a tercera base.

"…_Eres un tonto_" le respondió el X imaginario, que más parecía estar recreando diálogos de conversaciones anteriores para que pareciera más real.

— Tal vez sea un tonto, pero soy tu tonto. — dijo como quien responde algo obvio.

"_Continuamos esto luego… y Zero… cuídate…"_

— Ni que me fuera a pasar algo — replicó para nadie en particular.

Finalmente abrió la última puerta y ahí estaba, la última bomba en su forma más inesperada.

"_Esto debe ser una jodida broma_"

* * *

><p>— ¡Jop! ¡Y todo listo! — Celebró X mientras desactivaba la última bomba — ¡Mission clear! — le gritó a Axl, que ya había logrado bajar "del árbol salvavidas", como le habían nombrado cariñosamente.<p>

De un gran salto, X cayó con gracia cerca de Axl.

Ya estaba todo seguro, solo quedaba un explosivo y el Hunter que tenía más experiencia en ellos ya había ido a encargarse — ¿Vamos de apoyo? — preguntó Axl preocupado por Zero, y en especial ahora, porque el androide rojo no estaba cerca para protegerlo del androide azul; Algunas veces estar solo con X le daba nervios, porque era como estar con una mamá gruñona, que le castigaría apenas se diera cuenta de que hizo algo mal.

Y hoy era el día en que las cosas iban mal.

— Solo espero que no se trate de otro sitio de gran altura, y de ser así, espero que hayan más árboles como este para salvarte.

Traducción según Axl: _"yo no voy a cuidar de tu trasero, así que no hagas nada estúpido" _

— Muy gracioso X — respondió algo nervioso el reploid joven, dejando escapar una risa que sonaba algo forzada...X daba miedo.

Y así, ambos reploids corrieron en dirección hacia la última bomba.

Solo una bomba más, solo una más.

Y todo terminaría.

* * *

><p>— Que sorpresa tenemos aquí… ¡un reploid! — dijo aquel hombre que tenia la bomba amarrada a su chaleco, aparentemente era el cerebro tras este ataque. — supongo que has venido por está… —dijo señalando la bomba en su chaleco — ¿ya han desactivado mis otras preciosidades? Espero que no, sería una pena — y entonces comenzó a reír maniáticamente.<p>

"_Lo que faltaba, un loco_" pensó ácidamente Zero.

Muchas veces la locura en reploids era debido a un virus.

En un humano… ¿Quién sabe?

— Entréguese voluntariamente o tendré que recurrir a la fuerza —aquello sonó casi como una grabación, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a este tipo de situaciones y no seria la ultima… lo malo es que no sabía cuanta fuerza tenía que usar para actualmente no lastimar al humano.

Este tipo de situaciones sin Maverick eran extrañas de por sí…

— ¿Entregarme? ¿Qué no ves que quien tiene el poder de esta situación soy YO? Si lo deseo, _**¡BOM!**_ — y para enfatizar su punto sacudió los brazos al decir "bom" como si se tratara de un niño.

— Eso significaría su muerte — sabía que razonar era inútil, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo para acercarse con cuidado al terrorista. Tenía que desactivar esa bomba de alguna forma, o noquear al hombre sin matarlo… porque estaba prohibido para los reploids matar humanos, incluso en situaciones extremas como esta.

"_Carajo, quizás esta sea la misión más complicada que he tenido en mi vida_" X era el reploid de la no violencia, pero Zero era más de la idea de "_matar todo aquello que se mueva o se meta en mi camino_".

— ¡Prefiero morir a que la escoria Reploid siga caminando en este mundo! ¡Con gusto haré BOM y me llevaréa unos cuantos de los tuyos al infierno!, pero ¡permitir que sigáis aquí, ni de broma! ¡con todo lo que sufrimos con el jodido virus Sigma!... tal vez… si ese idiota de Light nunca se hubiera pasado de listo y no hubiera construido a ese robot azul… X… nunca… ¡nunca hubiera pasado nada de esto!

Punto a favor de este momento, X no estaba aquí para escuchar las palabras hirientes del hombre… aunque le alarmaba el nivel de planificación de todo esto, y también dudaba que él fuera la única persona encargada, a lo mejor era solo un chivo expiatorio, pero entonces la pregunta era ¿Dónde está la verdadera mente detrás de este ataque?

— También hay mucho de los suyos en este parque, piense mejor sus acciones. —comenzó de nuevo, moviéndose lentamente, porque cualquier movimiento brusco podía desencadenar el caos.

— ¿Y qué con eso? Si ellos mueren, sería su culpa por no protegerlos, de la misma forma en que no protegieron a mi familia. Ustedes bastardos, por lo menos hagan bien su trabajo, basura tecnológica, por algo los creamos.

"_¿Los creamos?"_ si no mal recordaba, X solo fue construido por un solo un hombre; el doctor Light, el padre de la robótica avanzada, y el primero en fabricar reploids en masa fue el doctor Cain, que también era un hombre bueno con conocimientos. No había forma de que un maniático como este fuera parte de la creación de los reploids. Solo era un humano con aires de grandeza por ser… humano… y que, obviamente, estaba resentido por algo que no tenía idea.

De pronto, una pantalla que había atrás del hombre cobró vida y la imagen del presidente se hizo presente.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó el maniático de turno sin mirar hacia atrás, no es como si le fuera a dar la espalda a un reploid.

— Haz lo que desees — dijo el presidente en respuesta y la transmisión desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Zero se abalanzó sobre el hombre con intenciones de noquearlo, pero entonces…

_Clic_

— Nos vemos en el infierno, escoria —

Y la bomba explotó.

_**Continuar**__**á**__**…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>  
><strong>Mensajes en la hora de trabajo.<strong>

Zero estaba aburrido, odiaba el papeleo, lo odiaba con mucha pasión, ¿Por qué un reploid especializado en la guerra tenía que hacer el trabajo de oficina? ¿Eh?, Era como darle una metralleta a un ama de casa… … … mal ejemplo, los primeros robots del doctor Light eran robots hogareños; Rock y Roll, y ambos usaban buster, sin mencionar que Rock le pateó el trasero a muchos robots Masters en su época.

Eso le hacía preguntarse, seriamente, ¿Qué clase de hombre era el doctor Light?

No cabia duda de que su percepción de la belleza apuntaba a lo inocente

Levantó la cabeza y en el escritorio frente al suyo estaba X, trabajando tranquilamente, casi feliz. Seguramente era el único reploid en la Tierra que aceptaría gustosamente hacer el odioso papeleo.

… "Ama de casa con metralleta" …Eh, Sí… Definitivamente el doctor tenía un gusto por hacer niños lindos; de apariencia inocente, hogareños y tiernos. De esos que hacen sus tareas y son _felices _haciéndolas… jóvenes adorables… con armas.

Un lindo y pequeño detalle, pero… letal.

Zero comenzó a divagar en los programas. No podía concentrarse en nada y entonces, ahí olvidado, lo vio; un viejo y casi nunca usado programa de mensajería instantánea.

Perfectamente podía hablar con X, pues lo tenía al frente, pero usar aquel programita se veía más tentador.

Así que Zero tecleó.

X se sobresaltó cuando de pronto, en su pantalla de trabajo apareció la pantalla de mensajería instantánea.

Zero: **_¿Yaranaika?_**

Rápidamente un rubor cubrió su rostro, conocía a Zero y conocía el significado de la palabra. El mismo reploid rojo se lo había explicado junto a otras palabras japonesas que "pensó" les serían de utilidad.

No cabía duda que Zero era un especialista en decir las cosas más… sugerentes en los momentos más inesperados.

Pero X no se iba a quedar atrás, oh no, si a eso iban a jugar entonces haría lo posible para estar a la altura.

Así que tecleó rápidamente una respuesta que pensó que era buena, aunque una parte de él lo hacía más enserio que en broma…

X: 01110011 01101001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100011 01100101 01110010 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01101101 01101001 01100111 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110110 01101001 01110100 01100001 01110010 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101001 01110100 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100101 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01110011 01100001 01110010 01100101

Zero escupió la bebida energética que estaba tomando, X jamás sería capaz de decir algo así en voz alta, ¡ni siquiera escrito!, pero al parecer sí era capaz de hacerlo en código binario.

El reploid rojo observó algo sonrojado a su amigo, quien desviaba la mirada y simulaba inocencia, aunque un sutil rubor lo delataba.

Le dio un último sorbo a su bebida y por un momento dudó de lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Debía o no debía?

X se lo había sugerido.

Eso significaba luz verde, ¿no?.

Espera un segundo, no podía, eran amigos…

…

**_Al carajo la amistad_**, se conocían desde hace más de… ¿Cuántos años?

Un montón.

Lanzó la lata al basurero más cercano y se levantó de su escritorio.

…Aquí iba…

Debía de aprovechar ahora, y aunque saliera todo mal, siempre estaba la escusa de la broma y podía decir "¡Amigo!"… y con suerte estaría todo arreglado.

Solo esperaba no regarla.

— X… — Comenzó con su mejor tono, pero luego se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir.

— ¿Sí, Zero? — sonó despreocupado, pero la verdad es que estaba hecho un mar de nervios _"Oh dios, oh dios, ¿de verdad está pasando?" _¿ después de tanto tiempo finalmente iban a subir de nivel? parecía mentira.

— Esto, tal vez podríamos, tú sabes, tú y yo… erm… — "_erm..." ¿y ahora como terminaba esa frase?_

X le estaba mirando con esos grandes ojos verdes, esperando.

Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que decir lo obvio? X ya sabía, él ya lo sabía, ¿no podían simplemente… ser?

Al diablo, Zero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y la mirada de X no estaba ayudando, así que sin previo aviso lo tomó por los hombros y…

— ¡ZERO! ¡Salió la nueva edición de armas y se me acabó el dinero! ¡Préstame algo! — la puerta se abrió súbitamente. Gracias a la posición en la que estaban los escritorios, Axl no pudo ver que estaba sucediendo dentro, si que tampoco le importaba mucho, sus prioridades eran otras.

_**¡Smack!**_

—… ¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó inocentemente el reploid joven, pues había escuchado un ruido extraño, como de golpe.

Por la repentina aparición de Axl, X se había sorprendido más de la cuenta y por acto reflejo lanzó un Upper cut que mandó a volar a Zero lejos.

¿Quién diría que X sabía hacer Upper cuts perfectos y letales?

— ¡Nada, nada! — Dijo X con un tono peligrosamente suave —…y Axl… — "uh-uh" dijo bajito el reploid joven al notar que estaba en problemas —_** ¡¿Que te he dicho sobre ahorrar? **_¡_Te aguantas hasta la próxima paga_! ¿Y qué hay de tocar la puerta antes de entrar? _**¡Es muy rudo entrar así sin avisar!**_

— ¡Hi! — Chilló Axl mientras corría a esconderse.

Papá Zero no estaba disponible para protegerlo y mamá X se había enojado con él otra vez.

"_Tal vez X tiene razón, tal vez lo estoy malcriando demasiado_" pensó Zero que aun estaba en el piso, ¿Quién diría que tocar la puerta antes de entrar sería un habito saludable para la sociedad?

"_Un momento perfecto… arruinado_". Y entonces se desmayó.

_**Fin del extra**_

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

(1) si no mal recuerdo en el X7 hay una misión en donde tienes que desactivar bombas mientras conduces una moto. Así que eso arruina todas mis ganas de hacer a Axl un inexperto en bombas… aunque eso no me quita el placer de hacer que se ponga nervioso.

(2) Chistes de USB, en otras palabras, Sexo entre maquinas. En mi imaginación sería una de las formas que tienen los reploids de hacerlo, digo, si yo fuera un científico no me molestaría en hacer un androide completamente humano, por lo cual le faltarían ciertas partes esenciales para el acto sexual (¿recuerdan que dije que en este fic los reploids no tenían un sexo definido? Me refería a esto) sé que es un fic y que si se me antoja los puedo hacer completamente humanos en ese sentido (o como Chi, de chobits), pero quería probar con algo más robótico... y no se desanimen, aun con la falta de partes lo pueden hacer, o incluso, mandarse a hacer las partes que falten…

Aunque creo que X nunca tendría la cara o el valor como para algo así :P

(3) Bromance, amigos (hombres) que se quieren mucho y rayan en lo homosexual, sin ser homosexuales. Se puede decir que es la relación de X y Zero en los juegos, pero las fans vemos mucho más alla.

**Cosas del extra:**

_**Yaranaika: hagámoslo.**_

_Es una famosa frase y un meme en la internet que nació en un manga Yaoi._

_Incluso hay un video en donde Crash man le dice esta frase a Megaman (de la serie clásica) sugiriéndole que tengan una relación sexual (búsquenlo, es divertido XD)_

_**Lo que dice el código binario de X: **_si quieres hacerlo conmigo debes invitarme primero a una cita, luego lo pensare  
>PD: Realmente dice eso, copien y peguen en un traductor de codigo binario :D<p>

**¿Por qué código Binario?:** a los reploids no debe costarle leerlo, pero aun así dudo que X sea osado de alguna forma. Pensé "seguramente la única forma que responda con luz verde seria en un mensaje codificado" y lo más sencillo fue, el código binario.

En otras palabras, sí, le dio luz verde a Zero.

**Upper Cut: **Gancho sumamente poderoso, un buen upper cut puede dejar inconsciente a una persona, y incluso puede ser peligroso por la fuerza… y por el hecho de que puede sacudir tu cerebro. (bueno, eso ultimo me lo contaron, no sé si sacude cerebros realmente)

El extra se supone que pasó mucho tiempo antes de la misión, lo que quiero decir es que Zero y X han estado coqueteando desde hace un tiempo y dando luz verde pero por una cosa o otra nunca pasa nada.

D:

PD: Axl me cae bien… pero por alguna razón este día fue como "el día de la mala suerte de Axl" digo, todo empieza maravilloso, yay, un parque, y luego, duh, trabajo. Y luego más Duh...

PD: Saludos a mi beta misterioso 8D (ahora pienso en tuxedo Mask por alguna razón, LoL) muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de corregirme n_n (aunque seguro igual quedaron faltas con mis arreglos T_TU)


End file.
